justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Chantaje
|artist = ft. |tvfilm = |year = 2016 |dlc = Classic February 8, 2018 (NOW) Subway Version April 5, 2018 (NOW) |difficulty = Medium (Classic/Subway Version) |effort = Low (Classic/Subway Version) |nogm = 3 |dg = / (Classic) / / (Subway Version) |alt = Subway Version |mode = Duet (Classic) Trio (Subway Version) |mc = Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Subway Version 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / (Classic) / / (Subway Version) |gc = / to / Magenta/Light Blue/Yellow (Subway Version) |lc = (Classic) (Subway Version) |pictos = 138 (Subway Version) |nowc = Chantaje ChantajeALT (Subway Version) |audio = |choreo = Subway Version Isaiah Rashaad |perf = Classic Céline Baron (P1)https://youtu.be/fB2MZ9iQZm8?t=4m13s Thibaut Orsoni (P2)File:Screenshot 2018-10-25-17-35-19.png Subway Version Jéssika Jessy (P1)https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=7T7z0A1bDsk (0:30) Paola Guivel (P2)File:Paolo chantaje proof.jpg |from = album }}Shakira ft. Maluma tarafından "Chantaje" , ve 'da yer aldıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü Klasik Rutin, bir kadın ve bir erkek arasındaki düet. P1 P1'in bobunda kısa, mor saçları vardır ve ortada sarı bir elbise giyer, maroon yüksek bel şortları, altın perçinli siyah deri kemerler ve dana yüksek bacak kayışları olan siyah stiletto sandaletleri giyer. P2 P2 kısa, siyah saçlı ve sakallı, siyah blazer, sarı gömlek, diz üstü delikli kestane rengi pantolon, siyah ve altın ayakkabılar giyiyor. Bir ayette ve şarkının sonunda, her iki dansçı da şiddetli bir şekilde karartılır ve kadının saçları ve etekleri sırasıyla pembe ve kırmızıdır. Chantaje Coach 1.png|P1 Chantaje Coach 2.png|P2 Subway Versiyonu Metro Versiyonu rutinleri üçlü bir kadın tarafından gerçekleştirilir. P1 P1 iki saç örgüsünde siyah saç, bir çift güneş gözlüğü, iki altın kolye, uygun bir boyunlu gömleği olan siyah ve açık mavi yakalı, sağ bileğinde kırmızı bir bileklik, sarı yüksek belli pantolon ve siyah topuklu ayakkabılar takıyor. P2 P2, sol taraftaki güneş gözlüğü, yıldız şeklindeki kolyeler, kemanların mor siluetleri ile sarı kolsuz T-shirt, sol bileğinde iki macenta makrome bilezik ve sağda siyah bir kol üzerinde pembe tüyler üzerinde menekşe kapağa sahip. sarı ekstremite ve magenta sneakers ile bir, fuşya pantolon vardır. P3 P3 bir bob yapılan sarı saçları var. Açık mavi bir çerçeve, siyah ve altın kolye ile kırmızı bir gömlek, sol bileğinde siyah bir bilezik, menekşe etek ve siyah topuklu bir çift güneş gözlüğü takıyor. ChantajeALT Coach 1.png|P1 ChantajeALT Coach 2.png|P2 ChantajeALT Coach 3.png|P3 Arka Plan Klasik Arka plan turuncu kareler ile koyu kırmızı ve içine giren dansçıları koyulaştıran dairesel bir yanılsamadır. Manzara yumuşak kırmızı yanıp söner. Koro sırasında, büyük meydanların bazılarında, dansçıların kafalarının yan görünümleri kısaca, "Puro, puro chantaje" dudakları birbirine paralel olarak görünmektedir (P1 ayrıca dudak senkronizasyonu "Eh eh eh, nadie"). Dansçılar en karanlık olduğunda, sahne güneş gibi bir arka plan ile parlak turuncu oluyor. Subway Versiyonu Metro Versiyonu rutini, ananas ve pandaların kesinlikle yasak olduğu antrenörler ile bir metroda gerçekleşir. , , posterlerinin yanı sıra I Gotta Feeling'den Panda'lı bir kayıp poster var. Rutin ilerledikçe yanan bir metro geçiş haritası da görüntülenebilir. Metro aracının penceresinin dışında, rutindeki ayrı noktalarda üç istasyon ve çeşitli renklerde yanan bir tünel görülebilir. Koroda Summer Sweetie'nin arka planı da pencerenin dışında görünür. Rutin metro son istasyonda durduğunda sona erer. Gold Moves Klasik Klasik rutinde 3 Gold Moves vardır: Gold Moves 1: Bacaklarınızı yan yana hareket ettirirken sağ kolunuzu dışarı çekin. Gold Moves 2: Altın Hareket 1 ile aynı, ancak daha yavaş ve bacak hareketi olmadan. Gold Moves 3: * P1: Sağ kolunuzu P2'ye getirin. * P2: Kollunuzu çekin. Chantaje gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Chantaje gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Chantaje gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Chantaje GoldMoveA GIF.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Chantaje gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Chantaje GoldMoveB GIF.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Subway Versiyonu Metro Versiyonu rutininde 3 Gold Moves vardır: Gold Moves 1: Kollarınızı "¿Qué" olduğunda silkmek gibi atın. söylendi. P1 ve P2 bunu P3'e bakarken yapar ve P3 bunu P2'ye bakarken yapar. Gold Moves 2: Sağ bacağınız hafifçe dışarıdayken, sol tarafa doğru açılı olarak bileklerinizi önünüzden çaprazlayın. Gold Moves 3: Sola dönün, sağ kolunuzu yukarı doğru yumruklayın Chantajealt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Chantajealt gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Chantajealt gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Chantajealt gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Chantajealt gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Chantajealt gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *Latin Corner * *Latin Flavors * *World Music Day *Crazy Carnival *Sun, Sand, and Sea *Latin Corner *All Songs A-E Subway Version *Girl Squad *Latin Corner *All Songs A-E Trivia * , Maria olmayan Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale), DADDY ve Bonbon'dan sonra İngilizce olmayan bir kelimenin sansür edildiği beşinci şarkıdır. Despacito tarafından başarıldı. *Sol metro duvarında, I Gotta Feeling silueti ile “Kayıp kişi için dikkat” yazan bir broşür var; sağ duvarda, ananaslı (In the Summertime P3'e atıfta bulunur) ve bir panda kafasında (Panda'nın bayinin birçok rutininden yararlanarak) iki yasak işareti vardır. *Metro versiyonu oturduğundan beri, bu oturmayı gerektiren yedinci şarkıdır. Bunlardan ilki Rich Girl, Sandalye versiyonu, Diamonds'ın Oturmuş Dansı, Under The Sea, Teacher, What Is Love araba versiyonu ve Side to Side'ın Bisiklet versiyonudur. *Metro Versiyonu, Dance My Generation'dan sonra John Wayne'in izlediği bir trende kurulacak ikinci rutindir. *Birincisi, Part Of Me, diğeri ise Dance My Generation olmak üzere bir tren temasına sahip olan üçüncü. John Wayne tarafından başarıldı. Galeri Game Files Chantaje cover generic.jpg|''Chantaje'' Chantajealt cover generic.jpg|''Chantaje'' (Subway Version) Chantaje cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Chantajealt cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Subway Version) Chantaje_Albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) SE8E41_f4065d63_14.png| album background (Subway Version) Chantaje banner bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) Chantajealt banner bkg.png| menu banner (Subway Version) Chantaje_BC.jpg| cover (Classic) ChantajeALT_BC.jpg| cover (Subway Version) Chantaje p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar (Classic) Chantajealt p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar (Subway Version) Chantaje pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Classic) Chantajealt pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Subway Version) Tex1 512x256 m b2d5b5eea76d7f99 14.png|The Wii, Xbox 360, and PS3 tutorial featuring P2 of the Classic routine and the unicorn from 4x4 In-Game Screenshots Chantaje menu.png|''Chantaje'' on the menu (8th-gen) Chantaje_load.png| loading screen (Classic, 8th-gen) Chantaje_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic, 8th-gen) Chantajealt menu.png|Subway Version on the menu (8th-gen) chantajealt load.png| loading screen (Subway Version, 8th-gen) chantajealt coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Subway Version, 8th-gen) Chantaje_jdnow_menu.png|''Chantaje'' on the menu Chantaje_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Chantaje_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen (Classic) Chantajealt_jdnow_menu.png|Subway Version on the menu Chantajealt_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Subway Version) Chantajealt_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen (Subway Version) Chantaje jd2019 menu.png|'' '' in the menu Chantaje jd2019 load.png| loading screen (Classic) Chantaje jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Chantajealt jd2019 menu.png|Subway Version in the menu Chantajealt jd2019 load.png| loading screen (Subway Version) Chantajealt jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Subway Version) Chantaje_jd2018_gameplay.png|Classic routine Chantajealt_jd2018_gameplay.png|Subway version routine Promotional Images Chantaje promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 Chantaje promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Chantaje promo gameplay 3.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 Chantaje-Shakira-Maluma_Widescreen_293253.jpg|The cover from Ubisoft’s website Chantaje despacito jdnow notification.jpg| notification for the Classic version (along with Despacito) Chantajealt despacitoalt swishswish jdnow notification.jpeg| notification for the Subway Version (along with Swish Swish and the Extreme Version of Despacito) Behind the Scenes Chantaje_Background_Rough_27-1024x576.jpg|Concept art for the Classic routine 1 Chantaje_Background_Rough_29-1024x576.jpg Chantaje_Background_Rough_30-1024x576.jpg Chantaje_Background_Rough_31-1024x576.jpg Chantaje_Background_Rough_32-1024x576.jpg Chantaje_Background_Rough_33-1024x576.jpg Chantaje_Background_Rough_34-1024x576.jpg Chantaje_Background_Rough_37-1024x576.jpg Chantaje_Background_Rough_37-1-1024x576.jpg Chantaje_Background_Rough_27-1-1024x576.jpg Chantajealt bts.png|Behind the Scenes (Subway Version) Others Chantaje thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Chantaje_(Subway_Version)_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(UK).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (Subvay Version) (UK) Chantaje thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Chantaje_(Subway_Version)_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(US).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (Subvay Version) (UK) Chantaje Background.png|Background Chantajealt easteregg 1.png|The coach from I Gotta Feeling on the metro wall Chantajealt easteregg 2.png|The two prohibition signs referencing the Panda and P3 of In the Summertime Chantajealt easteregg 3.png|The background from Summer Sweetie appearing behind the windows Chantajealt easteregg 4.png|Another appearance of the Summer Sweetie background Videos Official Music Video Shakira - Chantaje (Official video) ft. Maluma Teasers Chantaje - Gameplay Teaser (US) Chantaje - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Chantaje (Subway Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Chantaje (Subway Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2018 - Chantaje Chantaje - Just Dance Now Chantaje - Just Dance 2019 'Subway Version' Just Dance 2018 - Chantaje (Subway) by Shakira ft. Maluma Just Dance Now - Chantaje (Subway Version) Chantaje (Subway Version) - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Chantaje - Just Dance 2018 (No GUI) Chantaje (Subway Version) - Just Dance 2018 (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:Chantaje en:Chantaje Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Shakira Şarkıları Kategori:Maluma Şarkıları Kategori:İspanyolca Şarkılar Kategori:Düets Kategori:Kadın ve Erkek Düetleri Kategori:Üçlüler Kategori:Just Dance 2018 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Alternatif Şarkılar Kategori:Hepsi Üçlü Kadınlar Kategori:Céline Baron Kategori:Poula Guivel Kategori:Thibaut Orsoni Kategori:Jéssika Jessy Kategori:Oturmuş Versiyonlar